Torch Battle
is guild battle mode introduced in game version 1.2.55. is also known as "Torch Wars". How to Qualify # To enter, you must create or be a member of a Guild. # Guilds that are in the top 3,000 in the Guild Rank can participate in Torch Battle. # Torch Battles begins every Wednesday and Saturday at 9:00 am and lasts 12 hours (9 AM to 9 PM) Server time. *The Guild Ranks are based off the calculation for that day. How to Join # While a Torch Battle is open, you can join by tapping your Guild, selecting Events, followed by selecting Torch Battles. # When Torch Battles begin, Guilds will be divided into 10 groups based on their ranks. You can only capture Torches and have yours taken from other Guilds in the same group. # Torches are earned by capturing them from other Guilds and guarding your own. Rewards are based on how many Torches your Guild owns when the battle ends. How to Battle All Lv 20+ Heroes can take part in Torch Battles. You can capture Torches from any Guild within your group. Select your Heroes and capture Torches from opposing Guild. After taking a Torch, you must wait for your Heroes to return to base. This trip may take a few minutes. Heroes only move as fast as their MOV SPD allows. While the Hero is returning to base with the Torch, the defending Guild can send Heroes to intercept this attempt. When this happens, the two corresponding Heroes will engage in a one-on-one battle based on the Hero’s might. If the capturing Guild wins, the Hero will continue its return to base. If the interceptor wins, the Guild will be able to regain their lost Torch. Up to 10 Capture and Guard attempts for each player restore one at a time every 30 minutes. Entries are used regardless of whether the capture or guard attempt was successful. Heroes who are running with a Torch are unable to guard your base. These Heroes can only be used again in another attempt after it has successfully returned or was defeated by a guarding Hero. Torch Battle Details # When each round of Torch Battle begins, the Torches owned will be reset. # The initial amount of Torches each Guild has depends on the Guild’s level. High level Guilds begin with more Torches. # At Guild I, your Guild starts with 10 Torches. Every time the Guild level goes up, the initial number of Torches increases by 10. # Your Guild can only hold up to twice as many Torches as their initial count. You can’t attempt to capture any more Torches once you reach your maximum. # If a Torch Battle ends while you are still attempting to capture a Torch, you will have failed that capture. Torch Battle Rewards The Torch Battle is your chance to win Honor Badges and Shards after the event ends. You can check the estimated amount of rewards on the Torch Battle Info screen. After each Torch Battle round, rewards will be issued based on how many Torches you capture. source: Torch Battle Rewards Category:Battle Category:Heroes Category:Guild